


Almost Mistletoe

by kernel



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kernel/pseuds/kernel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the twenty-third century. Mankind hasn't quite made it to the stars but has established permanent settlements in Near Earth Orbital Space Stations. Six weeks prior to the start of the story, Jim Ellison of The US Space Security Service met his guide, anthropology student, Blair Sandburg, while investigating a case on Orbital Prison Delta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Livejournal Secret Santa Community. My recipient was Banbury.

Captain Simon Banks of the US Space Security Service read the report on his desk for the third time. Six weeks previously, one of his officers, Sentinel Jim Ellison, had investigated the death of a prison guard on Orbital Prison Delta. What had started out as a simple homicide investigation had snowballed into a case involving widespread prisoner abuses, with political ramifications that were still causing him endless headaches. Not least of his problems was the fact that his detective had returned with an escaped prisoner, a young man named Blair Sandburg. Simon knew he didn't have the full story of what had happened on The Rock, but it was clear that the pair had emerged from the experience deeply committed, as sentinel and guide, and as partners.

He looked up at a knock on his door.

“You wanted to see us, Captain?”

Simon nodded at the pair. “Headquarters aren't happy with your report, Jim. They seem to think it's incomplete and they are demanding to know the name of our Prisoner X.”

“It’s all in the report, Captain.”

Simon Banks raised his eyebrows and looked at the younger of the two men.

“Well, not exactly all,” added Jim, glancing at Blair. “But we agreed to leave out Blair’s name for his safety.”

“Yes, I know that seemed the wisest course of action at the time but I need to be sure you are not keeping me in the dark here. His testimony will be important. Assuming the Cascadia Mining Corporation lawyers even allow him to testify. There is the small matter of him being an escaped felon.”

“Simon, I wasn’t ever actually convicted of anything; I wasn’t even in the prison officially,” protested Blair.

“And as it says in my report, sir,” said Jim, “Sandburg didn't escape. I took him into protective custody as a witness.”

“Yes, I know that, but that’s not how the lawyers are going to twist it. Sandburg, your testimony is based on your eye-witness accounts of the abuse and murder of fellow prisoners while an inmate. The lawyers are going to jump all over that and have you at best discredited, and at worst thrown back in prison.”

Jim jumps out his chair. “He saved my life, Simon.”

“Calm down Jim, I am only making sure Sandburg knows the risks.”

Blair paled. “I understand Simon but I am prepared to testify. Won’t I have some protection as Jim’s Guide?”

Simon groaned and rubbed his eyes. “That’s the second problem. I am having trouble processing the Sentinel Guide application paperwork, given that we can't explain who you are or how you got here.”

“I'm a student. Couldn't you just say I hitch-hiked here?”

“We are on a space station, Sandburg. We don't get many casual visitors dropping by.”

“Why not? I travelled all over with Naomi, that's my mother, as a kid. She was one of the original Sky Children and she dragged me all round the star trail. In fact I spent a year on a ring a lot like this as a kid when she hooked up with this Russian engineer.”

Simon held his hand up. “Spare me your whole life story. Anyway, even if we weren't trying to keep your presence here under wraps, there doesn't appear to be any Blair Sandburg on the US Guide register.

“Ah, yes Simon, I was never registered. You see Naomi was opposed to the compulsory genetic screening program and didn’t want me processed into the system.”

“I take it you are actually a guide?” asked Simon.

Jim glared at him. “Paperwork or not, Simon, Blair is my Guide and there is no way I am going to let them separate us.”

“Okay,” Simon waved his hand in a pacifying gesture. “No-one is planning to separate you. If we can't finalise the guide paperwork, at least as a member of the Space Security Service Sandburg will have full rights to legal representation on Earth.”

Jim looked confused. “Blair isn’t officially part of the Space Security Service, Captain.”

Simon grinned. “Oh yes, he is now,” and, shoving a towering pile of complaint chits over to Blair, he flicked the comm. “Oh Rhonda, the next person to complain about the lack of vid stream, poor comms, the food, cancelled leave, or Hell, anything at all, direct them to our new Entertainment Officer.

Congratulations on your new post, Sandburg,” he chuckled as he waved a bemused Blair out the door.

“Er, Simon, what’s my budget?” asked Blair sticking his head back round the door.

“Budget?” Simon laughed. “You kill me, Sandburg,” and he closed the door.

As the door closed Simon grew serious. “The kid’s looking a lot better.”

“Yes Simon, he's doing fine. All he needed was some rest and food and he bounced right back and, after half starving on The Rock, he is the only one on the station that doesn't gripe about the food here.”

“Well, I hope giving him something to do will take his mind off this mess because they are not going to let this drop, Jim.”

“It was a good idea of yours, sir. Knowing Blair, he'll throw himself right into it.”

“Delegation, Jim. One of the first things you learn in Captain school. So he settling in all right?”

“Yes, Simon, he has a knack of making friends. The only one who is giving him any trouble is that jerk, Quinn. If he cracks another comment about Guides knowing their place I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

“Now Jim, you know Quinn was sent here on a disciplinary posting so there’s not a lot I can do about that. I can’t exactly bounce him back to Earth- even if they were allowing any transfers at the moment.”

“I know that, Simon, but I wonder who exactly is it they are punishing, here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, think about it, Simon. You know half the people on this station left Earth to get away from assholes like that so you are telling me it makes sense to send someone here who’s too extreme for the American Primacy Party?”

“Hmm, I see your point and the timing is a bit suspicious,” agreed Simon. “He arrived just before your return from The Rock. Not a lot we can do except keep a close eye on him.”

“So where is the pressure coming from?”

“From the top. From State Governor Edwards, herself, and you know as well as I do that that effectively means Cascadia Asteroid Mining Corporation. The way things are now it's hard to know who is running things: the corporations or the state.”

“Governor Edwards?” Jim snorted in disgust. “Yes, because she is such a crusader for transparency and justice.”

“Exactly. However, Cascadia Mining largely owns this station and, as their headquarters is in Washington State, that gives her jurisdiction over the Security Services here. You know, Jim, I’d be a lot happier if we could send this report to someone we knew we could trust. Someone in power who we knew would act on it and not cover it up.”

Jim looked at him steadily. “Yes, Captain, it’s a pity we don’t know anyone like that.”

“Jim…”

“Look Simon, I haven’t spoken to my father in six years. He was furious when I joined the Security Service and even more so when I volunteered to go off world. 'Wasting my life breaking up miners’ brawls' was how he put it.”

“So getting justice for those poor wretches on The Rock isn’t worth swallowing your pride? What about Blair’s life? Think about it, Jim.”

* * *

  
_Rec Room, Near Earth Orbital Station 3_

“We humans are social animals. We have an intrinsic need for entertainment and downtime. I know this stuff, Jim. My dissertation is on the effects of isolation on closed societies with particular reference to space communities. Isolation studies in the early days of space travel showed that lack of leisure activities was directly correlated with poor morale, decreased productivity, minor illness and antisocial behaviour.”

“Yes, Prof, knowing the problem is one thing, but what are you going to do about it? They seem to have forgotten about us on Earth. It’s months since they sent us any new movies or books and the public comm. channels have been down for weeks,” said Jim.

“Yes, you’d almost think they don’t like us up here for some reason,” added Rafe, grimacing as he took a swallow of the coffee substitute.

“I've got a few ideas. You know electronic media is a relatively new phenomenon. For most of human history people have had to make their own entertainment: storytelling, music making, dancing, theatre and so on.”

“So what you got planned for us, Barnum?”

“Well, I’ve asked Megan to help out by going round the station and finding out if anyone has any talents in music or drama. If people are interested we could put on a show or a play. Hey, Jim you have to follow up that report in the Bio labs today. Do you think you could ask the guys down there if they want to get involved?”

Jim nodded. “So what’s all this?” he asked, waving at the piles of books and papers surrounding Blair.

“I am finishing up a lecture on holiday customs in North America in the twentieth century.”

“Chief, are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean a lot of people are very sore at being forced to do a second rotation on the NEO without any leave. Talking about the holidays might make them more homesick.”

“Yeah, you could be right, but some people might like some acknowledgement of the holidays.

I mean, Jim, what has Simon got you doing today? Vandalism in the Bio labs? That’s like the canary in the coal mine, man. Those science guys are dedicated. It's all about the research with them. The geeks are always the last ones to come down with space fever, so if they are feeling the strain, it’s a bad sign.”

“Relax Chief, It’s probably just someone disgruntled over the duty roster or squabbling over that still we’re not supposed to know about. I don’t think we are headed for a Luna C debacle yet.” Jim picked up one of Blair's books and started to read. “So why the twentieth century?”

“Oh, I love the period, Jim. The late twentieth century is when modern sentinels were first recognised. I did my Masters' thesis on the emergence of modern sentinels and guides. The twentieth century was a time of rapid change for society, which makes it fascinating for anthropologists. And of course, the twenty-first century is when everything changes: the first permanent Near Earth Orbital Habitats, the first asteroid mines, the Mars colony...”

“The civil war, the two 'flu pandemics, the fuel crisis,” added Jim helpfully.

Blair swatted him. “Always with the negatives, Jim. That's all in the past and look where it's got us,” and he gestured expansively round the room.

He was met by stony faces and raised eyebrows.

Blair rolled his eyes. “Okay; not 'here' here,” he conceded, looking around the dreary room with its sparse, shabby furniture and inadequate lighting, “but Space...you know: 'The Final Frontier.' So the lecture is tomorrow evening. Are you going to come?”

“Sure, Sandburg, I'll pass on the game for once,” Jim said. “I’ll spread the word for you, okay? Throw in some popcorn and you might get a full house.”

“Aw, that would be great, Jim. It’s just a pity I don’t have any props. We could decorate the place in good old fashioned, twentieth century Christmas style. That would cheer people up.”

Jim looked up from Blair’s book he was studying and smiled at his enthusiasm. “Yeah, well I don’t rate your chances of finding any of this stuff here,” he said, pointing at the illustrations in the book as he passed it over. “I’m going to head down to the Bio lab.”

 

Jim had just left when Quinn strolled in. He sauntered up to the desk and swiped his arm across it sending all Blair’s books to the floor.

“Oops. Clumsy,” he said insincerely.

Blair knelt and started to scoop up his papers. “You are such an asshole, Quinn.”

“Hey, Mr. Entertainment Officer,” smirked Quinn, “while you’re down there maybe you could entertain me,” and he rubbed his crotch.

“You got a death wise, Quinn?” asked Brown, coming in the door with Megan.

Quinn glowered at the interruption.

“I’m not afraid of Ellison.”

“Yeah right, mate,” scoffed Megan. “That’s why you were lurking in the corridor till he was gone. We saw you.”

Quinn reddened. “Well, you won't always have Ellison around to protect you,” he sneered and walked off.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” shouted Blair after him. “What did he mean by that?” asked Blair.

“Probably nothing,” said Brown, reassuringly. “You know Quinn. He’s all talk.”

“Yeah, H, I know, but I have a feeling there’s something more to it this time.”

* * *

  
_Following Day_

Blair hurried along the corridor towards the large conference room. It felt good to be giving a lecture again. It seemed a lifetime since he had been a student at Rainier working on his dissertation though, counting back, he realised it was only about ten months. He had been four months into his assignment on the largest of Cam Corp's asteroids, living with and studying the life of the miners, before stumbling across the murder of one of the convict workers there. His attempts to get justice led to him being kidnapped and incarcerated in Orbital Prison Delta itself. He had spent a wretched few months in the prison before coming across Jim, who was investigating the death of a prison guard.

Blair paused and smiled. The universe really does play strange tricks. He had thought his life was over when he was tossed into the Rock. He never expected to find a Sentinel and fall in love. With Blair's help, Jim had uncovered widespread violations of the prisoners' human rights and evidence of collusion between the prison authorities and the Cam Corp officials. Happy to have a cheap supply of labour, the mine managers had turned a blind eye to what was going on in the prison. Jim had needed his help to flee the Rock and they had both escaped together. Blair didn't know if he would ever go back to Rainier but, whatever the future held, he knew would be facing it with Jim at his side.

Blair opened the door and scanned the room. He was pleased to see about a dozen people seated or milling about but he didn't see Jim. He wondered where he had got to. He hadn't seen him since that morning. As he walked to the front of the room he was hit by a sour smell coming from his desk. Coming closer he saw a tangled mess of leaves oozing purple sludge which pooled on the desk and dripped onto the floor.

“What the hell?”

Captain Banks had followed him into the room. “Blair, what is that muck on your desk?”

“I have no idea, Simon, but it stinks.”

“Someone been leaving you flowers, Blair?” called H.

“I doubt that rancid pile of decomposing vegetation ever aspired to being flowers,” said Simon. “Don't touch it, Blair! Rafe, bag a sample and run down to the lab with it.”

“Look, are those berries swelling?” Blair leaned over the plant to inspect the yellow berries which where swelling and turning brown. Suddenly they started popping like firecrackers and a haze of green gas filled the room.

“Everyone out!” yelled Simon, as the room was filled with people coughing and spluttering.

As they caught their breath in the corridor outside, Blair turned to Simon. “At least Jim wasn't in the room. He could have reacted very badly to that, whatever it was.”

“So who would have played a stunt like that? Do you think it was Quinn?”

Blair looked doubtful. “I don't think so, Simon. It seems a bit imaginative for him, somehow.”

They were interrupted by Megan.

“Captain, Blair, I took a few people down to the infirmary to be checked over and Jim's down there with respiratory problems and skin rashes. Don't worry--”

But Blair had already taken off.

* * *

  
Jim was sitting up in bed with an oxygen mask and his hands bandaged.

“Jim, are you okay?” asked Blair sitting on the side of the bed.

“Yes, Chief, I'm fine,” he said pulling off the oxygen mask. “My hands are itchy as all hell but otherwise I'm fine.”

“So what happened? Did you put that stuff on my desk?”

Jim looked embarrassed. “Yes, Blair. I saw it down in the Bio labs this morning and I thought it would illustrate your lecture. You said it would be nice to have some props. I know I should have checked it wasn't toxic but it looked so pretty on the tree, I didn't think.”

Blair and Simon exchanged glances.

“Pretty?”

“Would you like to run that by me again, Ellison?” said Simon. “You removed an experimental plant from the Bio labs and exposed a room full of people to irritant gas because it looked pretty? Has everyone gone mad? I assumed you asked permission to take a sample first?

Jim just shook his head. “What gas, Simon? I don't know what you are talking about?”

“Jim, what exactly did the plant look like when you picked it this morning?” asked Blair.

Jim looked confused. “Little silvery green leaves with small clusters of creamy-white berries.”

There was a tap on the door and Brown and Rafe entered.

“Hey Jim, how you doing?” asked H, looking amused.

“I'm fine thanks, Brown.”

“You're looking a bit flushed there, man,” said Henri smirking.

“Your report?” asked Simon.

Rafe read out the print-out in his hands. “The substance is an experimental plant being developed for medical use due to its potent vasodilator effect.”

At that Henri snickered and covered his mouth with his hand.

“It is an evergreen parasitic plant related to mistletoe. Attempts at developing the plant for medical use are proving difficult as the plant is highly unstable when removed from the parent stock and rapidly decomposes releasing a toxic gas. The gas causes mild breathing difficulty and irritation to eyes, nose and throat but is short lived with no lasting harmful effects. Direct contact with the plant causes skin sensitivity and vasodilation which leads to facial flushing among other things.”

At that Henri guffawed.

“What is so funny?” demanded Blair. “Jim is really uncomfortable here.”

“I'm sorry, Jim,” said Henri, trying to sober up.

“Sorry Blair,” added Rafe. “I think my joker of a partner is amused that the plant's powerful vasodilator effect will increase blood flow to any affected body parts when rubbed on and will enhance skin sensitivity. They are trying to develop it as a cure for--”

“Yes, I think we get the picture, Rafe.”

“You did only get it on your hands, Jim?” asked Henri with exaggerated concern.

“What are you guys? Twelve?” said Jim in disgust.

“Hey, maybe they'll name it after you. Trouble getting it up? Want to feel like a Sentinel in bed; try new Ellison gel... Jellison gel...,no, Jelli gel,” said Henri.

“And as an added bonus it helps your hair grow back!” added Rafe.

“That's just on your head, though, right?” H asked, turning to Rafe as they left laughing.

“Idiots,” said Blair, smiling.

“That's juvenile even for H,” grumbled Jim.

“And not even remotely funny,” added Simon, with a glint in his eye.

“I better check on the rest of the people. You sure you're okay, Jim?”

“Yes, Simon,” and Jim stood up. “I'm fine. Let's go, Blair.”

* * *

  
“I'm telling you, man. It's space fever. Everyone is going slightly crazy. That's how it started on Luna C,” said Blair as he pushed open the door to their quarters.

“No-one knows how it started on Luna C, Chief. That's why it's generally known as the mystery of Luna C,” Jim said, peeling the bandages off his hands.

Blair laughed. “Smart ass! Okay, but we know that they were cut off from all Earth communications for months due to the Great Solar Storm of 2218. Isolation does strange things to people. It's part of what I've been studying. How are your hands?”

“Still tingling a bit. And yeah, I know it wasn't one of my smartest ideas.”

“I'm not arguing with that.” Blair walked up to Jim and put his arms around him. “But kind of a nice gesture. Mistletoe, huh? You saw my notes?”

Jim nodded. “It did look similar on the tree.”

“Hmm,” Blair said, “I believe you, except, you know, for the purple sludge, and the exploding berries.”

“Don't forget the toxic gas,” Jim added with a smile. “I'm not going to live this down, am I?”

“Might take a while,” Blair agreed, with a grin.

“Well, I guess it shows that some things are meant to be together and don't do well apart,” said Jim softly and pulled Blair close.

Blair leaned in and his lips touched Jim's, gentle at first, then deepening into a hungry kiss. His hands roamed across Jim's chest and then moved lower. As they paused for air, Blair looked up, his eyes bright with laughter. “Hey, Jim, I don't want to worry you, but you know that side effect H was so amused about..?”

Jim snorted and pulled Blair close. “Well, you seem to be having the same problem, Chief, and you didn't even touch the stuff.”

Blair laughed. “Well, now you mention it, I do have this strange tingling in my lips and I feel rather flushed. Maybe I should go back and get checked out?”

Jim responded by pressing Blair down on their bed. “Good idea,” he agreed. “Of course, I've had some medic training. I could check you over,” he said, slowly unbuttoning Blair's shirt and nuzzling his neck, “very, very thoroughly.”

* * *

  
_Next Day_

“You wanted to see me, Simon?” asked Jim, popping his head around Simon's door.

Simon was sitting grim-faced in front of his monitor. “This is a warrant for Blair's arrest,” and he held out a print-out to Jim.

“What! On what charge?”

“Take your pick: fraud, falsifying Guide status, stolen identity papers, travel without a permit...”

“This is all nonsense, Simon. How did they get his name? This is Quinn's doing. I am going to kill him.”

“Forget about him. He's not important,” said Simon. “Think, Jim! We need legal advice and we need to contact Earth without going through Cascadia Mining's communication satellite. If he has to face charges, we have to ensure it will be on Earth with all due process. There are too many powerful people who would benefit from having Blair and his testimony quietly disappear.”

* * *

  
Jim's face was tight with anxiety as he explained the situation to Blair. “Simon's going to stall them while we work out what to do. We need to find a way to getting a message to Earth without going through Cam Corp. Simon has our best computer guys on it.”

Blair was silent. Suddenly he brightened. “You need to talk to Howie.”

“Howie?” Jim looked puzzled. “I don't know any computer tech named Howie.”

“No, Jim, Howie the lab tech at the algae farm.”

“The spotty kid? How can he help us?”

Blair grinned. “Let's just say he has a regular relay of files going back and forth to Earth. Get the computer guys to encrypt a file and hide it in Howie's mail. No-one will look at it too closely. Well, they might look closely,” he smirked, “but not to pull it apart.”

“Porn? How do you know this stuff, Blair?”

“You thought he was called 'Hairy Hands' Howie because of all the fertilizer he handles? He's a young guy with nothing to do but monitor the algae beds and play with his test tube,” said Blair, waggling his eyebrows.

Jim laughed and some of the tension eased from his shoulders as he pulled Blair in close. “I love you, you know that.”

“I love you too, Jim. It's going to be fine. The worst they can do is throw me back in The Rock. I've been there, man, and I was alone; not a soul knew where I was, or even knew I was missing. This time I have you, Simon and the rest of the team behind me. Believe me, this doesn't seem so bad.”

Jim hugged Blair tight. “It's not going to come to that, Chief. Can you find somewhere to lie low? Give us twenty-four hours to try and get this warrant overturned.”

“Sure, leave that to me,” said Blair smiling. “I've got it covered,” and he turned and disappeared down the corridor.

* * *

  
_24 hours later_

“Anything, Simon?”

Simon shook his head. “The techs are sure your files went through, Jim, but they haven't received any reply. I'm sorry but we can't stall any longer. You need to bring in Blair. We're out of time.”

“Well that might be a problem, Simon. I don't know where he is.”

“Why do I find that hard to believe, Jim? With _your_ senses?”

“I know, Captain. I don't understand it.”

“Have you checked the shuttles?”

“Yes, they are all present. I don't think he would leave the ring. He never gave any hint of that.”

Simon groaned. “They aren't going to believe us, Jim. The station is only five miles long.”

“The American sector is only five miles long, Simon...”

They stared at each other.

“He wouldn't!”

They were interrupted by angry shouts in the corridor as two uniformed men pushed their way into the room followed by Rafe and Brown.

One of the men shoved some documentation at Captain Banks. “We are here to escort this prisoner to Orbital Prison Delta where he is to remain until his court date.”

“I don't think so,” said Jim angrily.

“That won't be necessary, gentlemen,” said Simon. “We are willing and able to keep Mr Sandburg in custody, here. I will take personal responsibility for ensuring his appearance in court.”

“We have an order here signed by your superiors, Captain Banks. We must insist that you hand the prisoner over to us.”

Simon glanced at Jim who appeared to be listening with rapt attention to something in the distance. Suddenly, with a look of alarm, Jim bolted down the corridor. As Simon followed after him, tailed by the guards, he heard the sound of singing and laughter coming from the rec hall.

* * *

  
As Jim entered the rec hall, Blair was busy dancing around and giving directions to a handful of strangers carrying boxes of food and setting them out on the tables.

“Blair, what's going on? Who the hell are all these people?” He glared at a tall man with his arm draped round Blair.

“Oh, hi Jim. This is Vadim. I think he's had a bit too much vodka,” he said, steering the man to a chair, and speaking soothingly to him in fluent Russian.”

“I didn't know you spoke Russian,” said Jim looking around the room in bewilderment.

“I told you I travelled all over with Naomi as a kid. I picked up some languages along the way.”

“Blair, listen to me,” said Jim grabbing him by the shoulders. “Your arrest warrant still stands. We haven't been able to stall it. We need to leave right now.”

“It's cool, Jim,” Blair said, giving him a beaming smile. “It's going to be fine. There is something you need to see. How are we doing, Pavel?” he asked, turning to the man fiddling with the computer terminal.

“Nearly there, Blair.”

“But how did you get to the international area? That's totally out of bounds. What about the Cam Corp guards?”

“Hmm?” asked Blair, dodging a dancing couple, as he headed over to the computer terminal.

“The restricted zone? Big, humourless guys, uniforms a lot like ours, but bigger guns,” said Jim firmly.

Megan drifted past wearing a party hat and blew a party streamer in Jim's face. “Aw, don't do yourself down, Jimbo. It's not the size, it's what you do with it, right Blair?” and she winked.

Jim stared at her, outraged, as Blair laughed and nodded at her glass. “Er, Megan, be careful with the eggnog. I think it's spiked.

“I didn't just march out the front door, Jim. I went the back way. I told you I spent time on a NEO station before as a kid. There are always back- up tunnels between the different sectors in case of emergencies and the need for evacuation. Remember, back when they were first built, there was a short- lived burst of international goodwill and cooperation as people were caught up in the excitement of early space travel. It was never intended that the different sectors of the ring would pull up the drawbridges.

“Anyway, turned out it was a good time to visit. The Russians are having a party, well, actually it's the Scandinavian scientists who are sharing their base for a year, and they weren't too bothered by the formalities. They offered to help us out with our communications, so I invited them to move their party over here. You should see the care packages the Swedish lot receive, man,” said Blair, waving at the food set out on the tables.

“Sandburg, if you weren't already under arrest Simon would have to lock you up himself. This is probably treason or something,” said Jim, looking at the chaotic scene in the hall, as most of the station piled in and descended noisily on the food and drink.

Simon appeared at the door, flanked by the two prison guards from the Rock. He looked at Jim who shrugged helplessly.

“Would someone like to tell me what is going on here,” boomed Simon. “Sandburg, who gave you the authority to turn my station into a three ring circus?”

“Well that would be you, Simon,” said Blair innocently, “Entertainment Officer, remember?”

He held up his hand as Simon began to bluster. “No, seriously, Captain, while I was researching the history of Luna C, I came across an executive order which states that in exceptional circumstances, the designated person responsible for station morale is authorized to take any steps necessary to avoid a mental health crisis. In other words: I get to say when it's party time!” and he punched the air, grinning.

“All set Blair,” called Pavel.

“People, gather round. Simon, you need to see this,” said Blair, pulling Jim over to the screen.

The monitor flickered to life and the room fell silent as the news channel came into view with Breaking News.

“We are outside the Washington State Governor's Mansion awaiting a statement from Governor Edwards, who has been forced to resign in the wake of the Orbital Prison Delta scandal. Evidence of systematic abuses of the prison system, and collusion between Washington State administration and the Cascadia Asteroid Mining Corporation at the highest levels has led to widespread resignations in the judiciary and Security Service. In the latest developments, the Chairman of Cam Corp, himself, has been ordered to appear before the President.”

Simon studied the arrest warrant in his hand and tore it up with a smug look at the O.P Delta guards. “It appears this is no longer valid. You might want to get one signed by someone who hasn't just resigned from office.”

The broadcast continued: “Senator William Ellison has demanded an independent inquiry into the scandal and called for the immediate recall of the officers of NEO3 to give evidence.”

Jim stared at the screen in stunned silence. Blair stood behind, his arms wrapped round Jim as he rested his head on Jim's shoulder to look at the screen.

“Senator Ellison, huh?”

Jim swallowed. “Yeah, my father. I guess he got my message.”

“So what does this mean, Captain?” asked Henri.

“It means, people, we are going home.”

The room erupted into whoops and laughter.

Jim looked up as someone called Blair's name and tossed something to him. Blair laughed and held up the sprig of mistletoe above Jim's head. Jim looked at the plant in mock alarm.

“Hey, no exploding berries this time, man. This is the real deal,” and he leaned in for a kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Jim."

* * *


End file.
